


The Cutest Type of Presents

by AchiOuma



Series: OumasaiTwitterWeek2019 Prompts [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kokichi I love you to pieces, M/M, Modern AU, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: On the day of his birthday, Kokichi comes home to a suspicious looking Shuuichi, and it doesn't take long to figure out why.





	The Cutest Type of Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Birthday  
> First I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOKICHI OUMA!!! You may be a rat but you're Shuuichi's rat so it's ok-
> 
> Words can not describe how much of a comfort character Kokichi is for me, just thinking about him brightens up my mood! So I wrote him a simple birthday fic because he deserves it, I hope you all enjoy it!! <3

“Shuuuumaaaaai I’m hoooooome!” Kokichi announced the second he slammed the door to their shared apartment open. He looked around the room still covered in birthday decorations and balloons that Shuuichi had put up the night before in preparation for his birthday the next morning.

He had to admit, the day of his birthday has actually been a very nice one so far. He woke up to a morning kiss from Shuuichi and a stack of his favorite breakfast food, chocolate chip pancakes. He then spent the morning cuddling with his beloved boyfriend before getting a text from his 3 closest friend, offering to take him out on a birthday lunch. Of course Kokichi had agreed to getting free food, and he spent the majority of the afternoon (lovingly) torturing his friends. It’s definitely been a calm day, but a great one nonetheless.

Kokichi stepped into his home, shaking off his shoes and placing the birthday bags he received off to the side. “Shuuuu? Come out and play with me! Don’t tell me you abandoned me on my birthday!?” He yelled out again, knowing full well that the black car parked in the apartment parking lot signified that Shuuichi was indeed home.

He heard a door shut, and then Shuuichi rounded the corner into the living room with a nervous smile on his face. “Shuu!!” Kokichi instantly greeted, practically tackling the taller one into a hug. “Where were you?! I thought I was gonna celebrate the rest of my special day alone!”

“S-sorry Kichi, I was, ah- how was your lunch out with Amami-kun, Iruma-san and Shirogane-san?” Shuuichi poorly diverted the question, and Kokichi knew that he was going to attempt to lie but knew that it would be fruitless since, hello? Kokichi was the  _ King  _ of all liars.

He grew suspicious, but decided to ignore Shuuichi’s suspicious behavior, and instead gave him his signature wide smile. “It was great! I ordered over $500 worth of food and I didn’t have to pay for any of it! But that’s a lie obviously~, still didn’t have to pay a dime for anything that I did order though!” Kokichi said as he threw himself on the couch. Shuuichi followed, sitting besides him with a much calmer facial expression. “I’m glad to hear, where did they take you out to eat any-“

_ “Meow!” _

Shuuichi froze at that, whatever question he was going to ask quickly forgotten as Kokichi’s own eyes widened. “.... did I just hear a ‘meow’?” Kokichi asked, suspicion already raising. Shuuichi seemed stuck on what to say, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before saying:

“I didn’t hear anything.”

But at the same time as another  _ “meow!”  _ was heard, not helping his case.

“You do know you’re an awful liar, right?” Kokichi blankly stated.

Shuuichi sighed in defeat, getting up and walking toward their bedroom door. “I was going to wait until a bit later to give you your present, but,” at that he opened the door, and as soon as he did a black and white kitten sprang out of the room, looking around confused before it’s blue eyes landed in Kokichi’s surprised amethyst ones.

“.... oh my god Shuu, you didn’t.” Kokichi finally spoke out after about 10 seconds of silence, getting up and approaching the small kitten in front of him. “Ahaha, I did though….” Shuuichi replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Kokichi kneeled down in front of the kitten, extending out his hand to see what it would do. The cat looked at his hand for a bit, before they decided to rub his face against Kokichi’s hand in contentment.

Kokichi smiled.

“I thought you said you didn’t want any pets!” Kokichi exclaimed, picking up the tiny creature and cradling then in his arms. He had been wanting, as he calls it, “a loyal animal companion to serve under him and his organization”, for  _ months  _ now, but the idea he brought up every so often to Shuuichi was always met with a resounding ‘no’. “Whatever happened to ’we don’t have time for a pet Kichi‘ or ‘pets are a big responsibility’?''

Shuuichi shrugged his shoulders, looking off to the side. “W-well, I thought about it a bit more and since your birthday was coming up, I figure why not give it a shot? I know you’ve been asking for a cat for a while now. Besides, one of my coworker's friends was adopting out a litter too, so it was the perfect time I guess….” he trailed off as he watched Kokichi happily play around with the kitten in his arms, which then jumped up and balanced themselves on his shoulders, purring like a motor. “So, do you like your present…?”

“Hm? Oh no, I hate it, how many times did I tell you that I wanted a bunny rabbit Shuu?! Cats and rabbits aren’t the same thing!” Kokichi rolled his eyes as he removed the cat from his shoulders, resuming to carry them in his arms. “Buuut, I gueeeess I can let it slide this one time, they  _ are  _ pretty cute after all.”

Shuuichi smiled. “I’m glad you like her Kichi, but she still needs a name, I haven’t given her a name yet.”

“A ’she’ huh?” Kokichi let out a hum in thought as he seemed to go through every possible name he could think of in his head that could be given to his new pet. “Well, not that that matters! From this day forward, I hereby say this kitten is to be named,” he lifted the cat up in the air, “Panta!”

Shuuichi chuckled at that. “Of course you would name our cat Panta, I should’ve known.”

“Hey! Who said anything about ‘our’ cat? This kitty is mine! No one else's!” Kokichi let Panta jump out of his arms, and she leisurely walked over to where Shuuichi stood and began rubbing her face on his legs. “Are you sure about that? She seems to like me too.”

“Positive!” Kokichi said as he walked over and grabbed Shuuichi into a hug. “Maybe I’ll let you pet her sometimes, but that’s it, nothing else!” The taller one only chuckled at that, returning the hug. “If you say so.”

They stood like that for a while before Kokichi mumbled out, “.... Thank you Shumai, you really are the best.”

Shuuichi smiled at that.

“You’re welcome Kichi, happy birthday.”


End file.
